Where have you been
by Linaheartcalzona
Summary: Arizona lives in Los Angeles with her girlfriend and daugther and she's starting to realize that something is missing. One day she figures out what it is and it will change her life forever.
1. Lips of an Angel

**Where Have You Been – Chapter 1**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**Arizona's pov:**

I struggled to balance all the bags and boxes I was holding while climbing the stairs from hell up to our apartment.

"I hate Christmas shopping. Why did you buy so much stuff?" I asked my girlfriend trying to catch my breath.

She was walking a few steps ahead of me and opened the door to the apartment. "We baby. We bought all of this not just me. Plus this is not even half of the things I was planning to buy but someone decided to be cranky so we had to leave early" she said while grabbing a few of the boxes I was holding.

"I didn't decide to be cranky but you know how I feel about malls. Plus watching you stare at ties trying to make up your mind if you wanted to buy the red one or the red with stripes or the burgundy tie for your uncle is not exactly what I call fun" I said and put down everything I was holding on the living room floor and sat down on the couch eager to get the shoes off.

"Where is your holiday spirit? You used to love Christmas" my girlfriend said cheerfully and handed me a bottle of water before sitting down right next to me.

"Well I'm not in the mood for Christmas jingles and wrapping gifts at the moment" I said taking a sip of the cold drink. "My feet are dead" I complained.

"Aww poor baby…" she teased and put her arm around me "well what if I promise to finish all the christmas shopping for both of us this weekend when you are in New York and when you get back maybe you have found the long lost christmas spirit again" she said and leaned forward and kissed me.

"I doubt it…I'm going to take a shower" I said and pulled away and heard her sigh "Arizona…" which I chose to ignore and I closed the bathroom door behind me.

_Later that night…_

I had gone to the kitchen to get some water before bed and just returned to our bedroom and saw that Bette was already in bed. The fresh bed sheets felt like heaven when I lied down. I felt Bette coming closer and put her arm over my waist. I didn't want to entertain her but I was too exhausted to fight.

"You really have to go?" she whispered

"Yes I told you I have no choice the office would either send me or Jacob and we all know what would happen if he was sent to New York…all party no work and the boss would have to send someone else anyways. This account is worth many millions we can't screw this up"

"How come Jacob still has his job if that is how he behaves?"

"He only has a job because of his name, he's the boss nephew"

"Oh…right…well you are amazing you will do great…we'll miss you though wish we could go with you"

"Me too but it will only a fast trip for work I will barely leave the hotel you and Lily are much better off at home…I need to get some sleep…." I said softly

"What is with you lately? You feel so distant like you are someplace else. We have a daughter I need you here always"

I turned around to look at her "I'm exhausted from work it's been crazy the last few months, landing this account. I promise when I get back from New York this will all be over and I will get back to my normal self again. I'll have more time with you and Lily ok… I just need to finish this job…" I leaned in and captured her soft lower lip between mine.

"Hmm…okay" she whispered

"Let's get some sleep okay?" I said while turning off the lights

_The next evening…_

I had just arrived and gotten somewhat settled in to my hotel room and I dialed Bette's number while heading down to the hotel bar. No answer so I decided to leave her a message instead "Hey babe I just wanted to let you know that I'm at the hotel now, I arrived safely. I have that big meeting tomorrow so wish me luck. Please kiss Lily good night for me, I love you"

I sat down at the bar while still starring at the cell "What can I getcha?" the bartender said.

"Umm" I murmured and looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Standing in front of me was a tall woman with long raven hair, big brown eyes and curvy body. I felt the butterflies and how I became nervous.

"Well?" she said

I cleared my throat "Uh…a glass of white wine"

"White wine coming up" she winked and poured the wine while still scanning me

"So where you from?" she asked and put down the glass in front of me

"Uh…L.A" I said softly still trying to get over the butterflies.

"Ohhh I have a friend that lives there, it's an amazing city" she smiled "How long are you staying in New York?"

"I'm just here for the weekend" I said

A few men at the other side of the bar called for her "Well I hope I'll be seeing more of you" she flirted and turned around to face the men "Okay okay boys I'm coming with your beers" she laughed.

I couldn't help but look at her ass in those tight black jeans when she walked away "Stoppit I have a girlfriend!" I said quietly to myself. I poured down the wine and went to the restroom. I splashed some cold water on my face. "I have a girlfriend. I have a daughter" I whispered to myself. I got startled when someone grabbed the handle. I opened the door after I had taken a deep breath ready to go back to my room and there she was.

"Oh I'm sorry I just needed…hey you okay? You are all wet" she said and grabbed my arm

"Oh yes…I just felt a little…hot that's all" I whispered embarrassed

Still standing at the door she pointed at the toilet behind me

"Oh right! I'm sorry" I said and when I moved our bodies accidentally touched and we locked eyes for a second and my heart was beating out of my chest. As I turned around she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer and kissed me. It took me a second to react and wake up from the blurriness from the amazing kiss. I pulled away and she looked shocked "I'm so sorry…I don't know what happen" she said apologetic and I raised my hand and pushed it in air while stepping backwards. "I…I have to go"

I was lying in bed for hours unable to sleep, thinking about the kiss. That amazing kiss. Lips of an angel….But I have a family I can't be doing this. It's wrong. It doesn't matter if I'm happy or not it's still wrong. Can't get her out of my head and I don't even know her name.

**A/N: Let me know what you think…should I continue or not? **


	2. Domino

**Where Have You Been – Chapter 2**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**Arizona's pov:**

I woke up by my cell phone ringing somewhere in the room. I rushed to move pillows and blankets and threw it on the floor and when I finally found it and picked up I had to stop to catch my breath "Hello? Anymore here? Ugh dammit" they had already hung up. I threw the cell on the pillow and let myself gall towards the mattress again. I was lying in bed for a few minutes thinking about Lily and what would happen to her if me and Bette ever were to break up. That thought scared me more than anything because I want her to have a stable childhood and see that not all parents split up and you as a child end up with stepmothers and half siblings. What would happen? We would face a custody battle and lawyers and moving our daughter back and forth every week. But what are you supposed to do when you no longer feel that kind of love for your partner, she has gone from being my lover to my best friend. I still love Bette but as a friend and that also scares me because she was my first real and serious girlfriend. We have been together for almost 8 years now and I know that I should give us another chance because of Lily but we only have one life and I do not want to have to pretend to feel something that is not there anymore. I don't want to live in a lie and Bette is already suspecting that something is wrong.

The ringtone disturbed my thoughts and I once again rushed towards the phone, it was the client I were going to see later today, he was updating me where to meet. I got the address and we hung up. I rushed to take a shower and get ready and when I reached the hotel lobby there she was. I tried to hide from her but it was too late she had already seen me.

She looked beautiful with her hair down, wearing jeans and a leather jacket "Hey…I would like to apologize for last night. The kiss…I don't know what happen…I'm so sorry I don't usually do…that" she said and slightly blushed "I stayed up all night thinking how stupid I was to surprise you and invade your privacy like that. I'm sorry"

"Oh it's okay…" I said softly

"Can we please start over? I'm Callie. I grew up in Miami I now live in New York. I'm a bartender that dreams about Broadway. My love life is complicated and I have a Golden Retriever named Doughnut" she said with a big smile and held her hand in front of me. I smiled back at her and took her hand "My name is Arizona. I live in LA with my partner and 4 year old daughter Lily. I work with an insurance company and I'm now running insanely late for my meeting with a client"

"Oh I'm sorry well I would like to make it up to you, my behavior" she said and handed me a card "I'll be here tonight. If you are free please come. I hope that when you go back home to your beautiful family that you can look back at this trip and remember seeing another Miami chick making an ass of herself" she winked and before I knew it she was gone.

I didn't have time to think about that now and I rushed out to the sidewalk to get a cab. I reached the meeting on time and the entire morning and afternoon went to go through all the statistics and contracts with this company. Lawyers were present to make sure that all the contracts and everything was done right. My boss's words were echoing in my head "we don't want em lawsuits comin' our way". But this time it went really well and when I get back to LA I'll be the boss favorite for at least a little while. This was a big deal and if we would have lost this client I bet I would be out of a job. I am the best agent they have, I am awesome.

When I reached the hotel it was already evening I took a quick shower while waiting for the pizza I ordered. The warm water streaming down my body felt amazing, after wearing those uncomfortable clothes and shoes all day this felt was the ultimate relaxation. After the shower I ate the pizza and called home, Lily answered and just hearing her voice made me smile widely. I have been missing her like crazy since she was still at Bette's parents when I left.

"Hey honey, how are you?" I asked eager to hear from her

"Hi mommy! I'm good. I miss you"

"Aww I miss you too"

"Not mom?"

"Yes of course I miss you both like crazy. I hate being here all alone. Did you have fun at your grandma's and granpa's?" I asked

"Mhm we went to Disneyland and we went on the rollercoaster's and I got to eat cotton candy!" she practically yelled of excitement.

"Oh really? That's great honey and I have to tell you I'm a bit jealous I also wanna ride rollercoaster's with you"

"Maybe you me and mom can go?" she asked

"Yes maybe sweetie. But you know what it's getting late you should go to bed soon. Be good to mom. Sweet dreams, I love you. Will see you tomorrow"

"I love you too mommy"

Once we hang up I felt the biggest lump in my throat. How am I supposed to look in my daughters eyes when I get home and tell her that her parents are not going to live together anymore? To tell her that we will no longer be the family she's used to and depends on and that her life will change forever.

I starred at the half eaten pizza and put it aside, my appetite was gone. I looked through my purse and found the card that Callie had given me earlier today and read "The Read Cobra" it must be a bar I thought. I could really use some alcohol and an adult other than my partner and friends back home to talk to. I glanced at the clock and there was still time. I quickly put on some make up and put on some clothes and left.

_About 30 minutes later…_

I entered the bar and it was a bit crowded but I managed to reach the counter and order a beer. I looked around the in the crowd of people and Callie was nowhere to be found. Just when I was about to sit down I felt someone pat on my arm and there she was. She looked absolutely stunning in that black tight dress. She smiled widely and pulled me into a hug "I was scared you wouldn't show up" she said and waved at the bartender "Sarah give me a glass of red"

"I wasn't going to but…I changed my mind" I smiled and took a sip of my cold beer.

"Well I'm glad you did" she took her drink "follow me we can't stand here all night" she said and I followed her to a table in a corner. We sat down and it was a bit awkward for a second. "So do you know the bartender? You called her by her name" I said

"Uh..that…I've kinda had a thing for her for a few months. Nothing has happened though. But I come here occasionally" she smiled

"Oh so you are…gay?" I said sheepishly

"Uh…yes and no. I'm what people call a bisexual but I personally hate the labels. Love is love and has nothing to do with genders"

"I couldn't agree more" I smiled "My girlfriend also hates the labels"

"You have a daughter right? How long have you been together then?" she asked and took a sip of her wine.

"Yes Lily, she's 4 years old. Bette and I have been together for almost 8 years now"

"Wow that's a long time. You have met your true soulmate then?"

"Uh…I thought so but I'm not so sure anymore. I'm actually thinking about leaving her. But since we have a daughter together it gets a little more complicated" I said softly not really sure if I should tell someone that I practically just met these kind of personal things.

"Oh…I'm sorry then…is there someone else?"

"No there's no one. I just feel like we have grown apart and I'm no longer in love with her anymore. I love her but as a friend. And it's not fair to either of us if I say nothing"

"Yes I agree if you feel that way and if you think that there's nothing more you can do you should definitely talk to her about it"

I cleared my throat "Thanks…so what about you? You said your love life was complicated?"

"Yeah I've been dating someone on and off, it's off now but I think we both know it's nothing serious it's just about having fun and be happy"

"Are you then? Happy I mean" I said

"Yes most of the times. Until I meet Mr or Mrs right I think it's better to be out and have fun and not sit all alone and bury yourself in self pity you know. And if you don't put yourself out there you might miss that one person that you are actually looking for"

"I think you might be right" I smiled

I watched her as she told me about her life here in New York, that she has been working at the hotel bar since she moved here because a friend of hers had connections. She told me about her dreams about becoming a singer and get a part on in a musical on Broadway. She looked so confident and like she had really figured out who she was and she was happy even though she didn't have a stable and long lasting relationship other than with her dog doughnut.

After the drinks were gone we had talked a lot about of our lives it felt like I had known her for years. She was indeed a very interesting person and I wish I had someone like her in LA to turn to that actually understands me. My friends back home is mostly Bette's friends and they will all take her side if we split. The only real friend I have is Teddy, we've know each other since college and she's my best friend.

Callie went to order a second drink and I watched her as she walked away. She flirted with the bartender, Sarah and was laughing about something. For a moment I felt a sting of jealousy but I knew I had no right to. I have a girlfriend and Callie and I are just friends. Callie smiled widely when she handed me my drink and put down hers on the table.

"What is it?" I asked confused

She smirked "Now I'll show you how a girl makes an ass out of herself" she said and walked towards the stage and grabbed the microphone. She winked at me and then she started singing

"I'm feeling sexy and free  
like glitter's raining on me  
you like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode"

By now all eyes were on her and I was staring in shock at her.

"I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control"

She was now dancing on the stage to the music. There can't be a more sensual person in the world than her.

We can do this all night  
turn this club, skin tight  
baby come on  
pull me like a bass drum  
sparkin' up a rhythm  
baby, come on!

ooh ooh ooh ooh  
rock my world into the sunlight  
make this dream the best I've ever known  
dirty dancing in the moonlight  
take me down like I'm a domino"

The music stopped and the whole bar was clapping their hands, whistling and shouting loudly. It took her to a min to reach the table and she sat down and took a sip like nothing had happened.

"What the heck was that?!" I…you…wow you are amazing! And I would not call that making an ass of yourself, you are a rock star!" I said still shocked. Bette has never been that brave and do something like that, something so shocking and unexpected. She's shy and has a hard time to loosen up and let go.

Callie giggled "Why thank you"

"Why are you still tending bars if you can sing that well?!"

"Because no one can mix cocktails like me" she winked

"C'mon I'm serious"

"So am I" she laughed. I starred at her waiting for an answer "Well honestly I'm scared"

"Scared? Of what? You just got up and sung in front of all these people" I said confused

"No…I'm scared to really pursue my dream. What if I'm not good enough for musicals, Broadway. If I fail then I have nothing, not even the dreams. So I think its better not knowing and still have the dreams. I've gone to a few auditions but I always chicken out and leave"

"Hey. I believe in you. From what you've told me and what I heard up there…you are amazing. You can do it" I said and grabbed her phone

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my number. You go for the next audition coming up and if you feel scared or wanna be a chicken you call me" I gave her back her phone and she first looked shocked and then she smiled.

"Okay"

After we had finished our drinks we decided it was time to call it the night. I had an early flight the next morning.

We had gone outside now standing on the sidewalk I opened the cab door and turned around to face Callie.

"Thank you for tonight" she said and pulled me into a hug and grabbed my phone from my pocket

"Hey!" I yelled jokingly

"Just giving you my number. So if you ever need anyone to talk to or if you are going to New York just give me a call" she smiled.

"Thank you and thank you for tonight. I had so much fun"

"So did I…well take care of yourself and have a safe flight tomorrow. I gotta get home Doughnut is waiting for me" she winked

"Haha aww, You take care too" I pulled her into another hug "Don't be a stranger" I said softly

She smiled "Right back at ya'"

I sat down in the backseat

"Oh I almost forgot" Callie shouted and handed me my phone. Our hands touched and she looked into my eyes "I guess this is goodbye"

"Goodbye" I smiled and she closed the door and waved as the cab drove away. In a way I felt a little bit heartbroken for leaving her, this city. But I knew that I had to get back to reality.

_The next day…_

I walked up the stairs to our apartment and took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door.

"I'm home!" I shouted and my daughter came running towards me "Mommy!" I hugged her tightly. I looked up at Bette that has just entered the hallway. She was smiling "Welcome home babe. We've missed you"

"I've missed you too" I said softly.

Yes I was back to reality alright…


	3. Never Again

**Where Have You Been – Chapter 3**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended._  
_

**Arizona's pov:**

Lily and I were lying in her bed and I was reading "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" for her. This chapter was about how Charlie got a chocolate bar for his birthday and everyone was excited to see if he was lucky enough to get the golden ticket, sadly he wasn't. Once the chapter was over Lily's big brown eyes looked up at me "One more chapter please…" she pleaded and yawned.

"No sleepyhead it's time to get sleep" I said softly

"Please mommy" she pleaded once again but clearly too sleepy to even keep her eyes open

"I tell you what, we get some sleep now and tomorrow we continue reading" I said and put down the book on the nightstand.

"Mmm 'k" she murmured and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sweet dreams baby girl, I love you" I kissed her forehead and turned off the lights.

I stood in the doorway for a minute just watching her sleep. She is so beautiful and innocent and hasn't faced any big disappointments in life yet and that scares the crap out of me because I don't want to be the one to be the first real disappointment for her. I closed the door a bit but not completely and returned to the living room where Bette was watching the news. She smiled at me as I sat down in the couch next to her.

"Is she sleeping?" she asked

"Yep she was exhausted" I said and sighed

"So I wanna hear everything about New York" she said eagerly with a big smile

I took a deep breath, it was now or never "Bette…I kissed someone" I said and saw how her big smile faded

"You what?" she said as she didn't hear me

"Well someone kissed me" I said softly

"Where? Who?" she said still in shock

"At the hotel bar and it doesn't matter who it was"

"Of course it matters! How did this happen?!"

I explained everything, how I had gone to the hotel bar and ordered the wine and started talking to the bartender. How I went to the restroom and when I went out a woman kissed me out of the blue. I told her how I pulled away and left. It was the short version of the story, didn't think the rest was of importance.

"It's not about the kiss okay, it's about us" I said

"About us?" she said loudly

"I'm not happy anymore. I love our family, our beautiful daughter…but lately…I feel like something is missing. Maybe because we don't spend as much time together anymore, both our jobs are very demanding, never any time for just us. I know this is bad and I know it's out of the blue but I can't lie to you. Pretend we're okay when we clearly are not. You must have felt it too. And I'll take all the blame for this"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think we should take a break. Be separated for a while and see if this is just a late midlife crisis or if it's how I really feel" I said softly and looked at my shocked, hurt and sad girlfriend.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind? You can't do this to our family. Maybe we can go away for the weekend and talk things through. Go to therapy? Please I'll do anything" she pleaded

"We can do therapy. I just believe some time apart will do us good. Get some perspective"

I stare at her and I can see that's she's still processing what I had just said, I lean forward to hug her but she pushes me away.

"NO!" she shouted and stood up and started pacing around the living room. She stopped and looked at me "I think you should leave" she said

"What?"

"Leave now!" she shouted once again

"Shhhhh you are waking Lily. And where am I supposed to go? It's in the middle of the night. I'll sleep in the guestroom tonight and will figure something out in the morning"

"Fine" she said shortly and walked away.

I sighed heavily and rested my face in my palms. I have never been in this kind of situation before. I don't know what to say or how to act. I am just confused. I grabbed a bottle of water on my way to the guestroom, knowing tomorrow will be a long day and I thought I better get some sleep while I can.

I was wrong, it was impossible to fall asleep. I felt so guilty and I couldn't get Bette's shocked and hurt face out of my head. Am I wrong for doing this? Should I have given it more time? What will happen to Lily if we split?

All kinds of questions were flowing through my head that night, but I knew that I would not get the answers for them tonight anyway. I closed my eyes and shortly after I entered the land of dreams.

_The next morning…_

I heard Lily's adorable voice in the kitchen, Bette and she were talking about what to get for breakfast. I entered the kitchen and kissed Lily on top of her head "Good morning pumpkin" I said and went to pour myself a cup of coffee trying to gain eye contact with Bette. Lily turned to me "Mommy, what do you think waffles or pancakes?"

I looked at her and smiled "You should know that my answer to that is always going to be pancakes" I winked and grabbed a spatula.

Lily giggled "Yes pancakes!" she said eagerly.

I couldn't help but smile and wish adults also could get that excited over something as simple as pancakes, sadly that is not the case. I searched for eye contact with Bette again and this time I got it. "We need to talk" I whispered.

"Yes we do" she said shortly. "Since you will handle the pancakes I'll go take a quick shower" she said and walked away.

I sighed and turned my focus on our beautiful daughter instead "Sweetie will you set the table while I make the pancakes?" I asked and grabbed the plates and glasses from the cabinet and put them on the counter so that she could reach them.

"Okay mommy" she said and did as she was told.

While making the pancake batter I looked at Lily as she put down the plates "You are a good girl you know that right"

"I know, otherwise Santa won't come" she said

I had to hold my laughter inside "Yes that's right" I smirked

Once the pancakes were made Bette came back into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She walked passed me "It's your turn to take Lily to daycare today but we can change if you want, you could use the time to pack instead" she whispered.

I looked shocked at her "What?"

"Pack? Pack what? " Lily asked

I rolled my eyes at Bette because it was a stupid move to be talking about this in front of Lily

Bette said and sat down next to our daughter "Your mommy is going away for awhile. It's just going to be us now" she said and took a sip of her coffee

"Whaaat? You just got home!" she said and I could see the sadness is her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I don't have a choice" I looked at Bette that clearly was enjoying putting all of this on me. I looked straight into her eyes "My mean boss told me to go" I said and shifted my focus back to Lily "I really wish I could stay home and spend time with you"

"But you promised we would continue reading the book tonight" she said softly staring down at her pancakes.

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry I promise I'll get back as soon as I can and we can continue the story" I said and my heart broke when I saw how sad my 4 year old little girl was.

"Okay…" she said and took a bite of her pancakes

Once Lily was done eating she went to her room to get her things for daycare

"What was that?!" I whispered when Lily had left the room.

"If you're not sure if you want this family anymore, I don't want you in this house"

"Please don't do this. I barely get to see her as it is and now you are making sure that little become less" I pleaded "Don't make her a part of our problems. Can't we figure things out without bringing her in to all if this?"

"You were the one that said you wanted us to be separated for awhile. Separation doesn't work if we are under the same roof and I am sure as hell not gonna be the one that has to leave this house just because you suddenly are confused" she said while clearing the table.

"Yes you are right that's what I said…but…" I was interrupted by Lily coming back into the kitchen wearing her jacket and carrying her backpack "I'm ready" she said and looked at us.

"Okay sweetie, say goodbye to mommy and we will go" Bette said.

Lily came towards me and gave me a big hug, she pulled away and looked into my eyes "Do you promise to be back soon so that we can continue the story?" she said softly.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled "I promise, pinky swear" I kissed her on top of her head "Have a good day baby girl, I'll call you tonight okay"

"Okay" she said and walked towards the door

"Hey..." she turned around and looked at me "I love you"

I saw a hint of a smile "I love you too mommy"

I watched my daughter and Bette walk away and when the door closed behind them I just wanted to scream. I cried while packing the most important things. It doesn't matter what I do, it will break my heart either way. If I stay with Bette and are unhappy at least I get to see Lily every day but if we split we will constantly fight over Lily.

_Evening…_

I went to Teddy's place, I had texted her earlier saying I would stop by after work she was the only person I could trust in a situation like this. I knocked on the door and a smiling Teddy opened "Hey you" she said first holding up one bottle of wine and then another one. "Yes and yes! You are my savior" I chuckled and pulled her into a hug. I sat down in her couch and sighed heavily "Oh god what a day" I said and took the glass of wine that Teddy gave me.

"What happened? All your text said was that you need a place to stay" Teddy said concerned and sat down next to me

"Bette wanted me out of the house" I said shortly and took a sip "mm this is good"

"What? Why? Did you cheat?"

"What?! Of course not!" I said shocked that she even suggested it

"I'm sorry, I girl gotta ask when her best friend says she got kicked out"

"I'm not happy anymore, I've stopped missing Bette. I love her but as a friend and I can't continue to lie about it. Bette got pissed and threw me out"

"Wow…I'm so sorry. How long have you been feeling this way?" she asked

"It didn't really occur to me until this New York trip of mine. I kind of met this woman, she kissed me. It meant nothing, but it did open my eyes"

"You kissed her?!"

"No she kissed me, big difference" I said

"If you say so…" she joked

"Hey do you want to her the story or not?"

"Ok ok I'm sorry. I want more details though" she winked

"To answer your question I think it all started around the time I got this new big account, about 6 months ago. Bette and I spent less and less time together and we kind of drifted apart and we never recovered"

"6 months you say? Huh" she said and took a sip

"What?" I said curious to know what she meant

"It's nothing…let's talk about this woman you met" she said

"No…no what about 6 months? Do you know something?" I asked "Please you are my friend, tell me"

After thinking about it and taking another sip she looked at me "Okay, but promise me you won't get pissed and I remember that I only didn't tell you to protect you and Lily"

"You are scaring me Teddy, spill" I said and put down the glass on the coffee table

"About 6 months ago you were away on business and Bette had her grand opening of that art studio. We all went to support her but I kept an extra eye on her because I know she was down because you couldn't make it. And she was kind of flirting with this woman but I thought it was nothing, maybe that's what she does to possible investors I thought. The evening turned to night and it was dull as hell and we wanted to go to a bar so I went looking for her and I found her and this woman in this room in the back…She was cheating on you. She begged me not to tell you" she said and I was completely shocked I grabbed my bag and stormed towards the door

"You are MY friend, how could you do this to me?! So everyone knew but me?"

"Yes and I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you and your family. It was for Lily's sake"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I yelled

"Please can't we talk about this?" she pleaded

"NO!" I yelled again and stormed out

"Where are you going?" she said behind me

"I'm done feeling guilty. And I'm also done with you, you were the only one I thought I could trust"

I sat in the car holding the steering wheel as tightly as I could, tears of anger and betrayal streaming down my face. Here I was thinking I betrayed and ruined my family when Bette had already done that a long time ago. And like that wasn't enough, my best friend had known about this for all this time and said nothing. I will never forgive her for that. All the others I didn't really care about they were never my friends. I grabbed my phone and called the only person I could think of.

"Callie? Hi…it's Arizona, do you have time to talk?"

**A/N: ** **So what do you think? **


	4. Battlefield

**Where Have You Been – Chapter 4**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

**A/N: Hey first of all I wanna apologize for taking soooo long with this update…but work has been crazy lately so no time to write, all extra time was spent with my girlfriend…I hope you understand….here comes the new update…hope you'll like it**

**Arizona's pov:**

Bette and Lily looked equally surprised when I rushed into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Lily shouted and ran towards me and gave me a big hug

"What are you doing here?!" Bette said clearly confused

I ignored Bette and lifted Lily up in my arms and hugged her tightly "Yes sweetie mommy is home. I told my boss how much I would miss you if I had to go away again and he said I could stay. Are you done with your supper?" I asked her and she nodded "Good, let's go brush our teeth and continue that story" I smiled and put her back down on the floor

"Yay!" she shouted once again and grabbed my hand "Let's go"

"You go ahead sweetie, start brushing your teeth and I'll be there in a second, I need to talk to mom first" I said. Lily said good night to Bette and went to the bathroom. As soon as she was out of our sights I locked eyes with Bette and moved closer to her.

"Don't think for a second that I don't know. That I will let you take her away from me" I said still staring into Bette's eyes "You let me believe that I betrayed you, that I betrayed this family. But the thing is you had already betrayed us a long time ago. At least I was honest with you. Was she worth it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap!" I shouted "I know you slept with that investor! Was she worth it?" I asked again getting angrier by the second.

"Oh…" Bette said softly "I…I'm sorry…you have to understand I was lonely, you were always working, you were never home and when you were you were too tired to pay any attention to me. And when you once again had to cancel on me, even though you knew how much that night meant to me, I just lost it. And after that it wasn't in my control anymore"

"You were lonely?! What the fuck Bette! Don't you think that after 8 years you could've had a little more faith is me, in us? I was working my ass off trying to support this family, trying to make sure that our daughter can have the future she wants. Don't you think I was lonely? It didn't go a day that I didn't beat myself up that I was at work instead of at home. And wait… what do you mean after that it wasn't in your control? It wasn't just a onetime thing? You are still seeing this woman?!" I yelled

Bette kept silent and just stared at me "Unbelievable! And all this while I thought that this wedge between us was completely my fault, but now I know it never was. The problem was that you had already found someone else. I was willing to work on this, on us. We were a family"

"Were?" Bette said

"Yes, were. I'm done with you. It's my name on the lease I want you out of here, right now!"

I turned around and started to pace the floor "How could you do this?!"

Bette came towards me "Arizona" she whispered "please, I love you"

"No" I said and pushed her away "You don't get to say that you love me after you screwed another woman" I pointed at the door "Go. Get the stuff you need after Lily is asleep and you can come get the rest another time"

Lily came back into the kitchen and we immediately went silent, she grabbed my hand once again "are you fighting?" she said with sad eyes. "No sweetie" I said and picked her up.

"Then why were you yelling?"

"We just had a disagreement, everything will be okay. Let's go continue that story" I hugged her tightly and walked away from Bette towards Lily's bedroom.

While reading the story my own words echoed in my head "everything will be okay" I knew that was a big fat lie. Nothing would never ever be okay again. The person that I trust the most and love more than life itself betrayed me in the worst possible way. The more I think about it the angrier I get, but we have a daughter together that I need to protect. I need to be strong for her because if I break down that's just another thing Bette could use against me. I feel so numb and broken hearted and lonely. I stayed in Lily's bed after she had fallen asleep. I was just lying there watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, so perfect and innocent.

Once I heard that Bette left and locked the door I went back into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine. I sat down in the corner of the couch and took a sip of the drink. Was this my punishment for having doubts about my feelings for Bette that I had been thinking about leaving? That I had let myself think about what would happen if I left? I never really understood what happened between us and why I had been feeling like we had lost our passion. Our life was so busy that everything was scheduled and we could never truly be spontaneous. I felt a tear get loose and stream down my cheek. I wiped it away and grabbed my cell. I called Callie again, we said we wanted to just be friends and right now I could really use one.

_One week later…_

It had been a busy and emotional week. Work was crazy and it was getting harder and harder to keep it all together. I've been trying to keep Lily's life as normal as possible. Bette has stayed with some friends while trying to find a more permanent place to live. I have told Lily that her mom and I are going through some grown up things and that we aren't going to live together anymore. She doesn't understand why and she has been just as upset as I imagined her to get.

A knock on the door woke me up from my daydreams and I rushed to open it, I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. She pulled me into a big hug "Hey you" she said and smiled. "Callie… I can't believe you are actually here!" I said cheerfully and grabbed her bag and showed her into the kitchen. "Was it easy to find?" I said

"Uh yes, thanks to the GPS" she winked and we both laughed "Coffee?" I asked and she nodded.

"So how are you? How's New York? Doughnut?" I asked and poured us both some coffee

"I'm good, New York is too and Doughnut is awesome. I miss him already" Callie grabbed the coffee cup

"What about the bar?"

She took a sip of the hot coffee "same ol' same ol'" she said and looked at me shaking her head

"What?" I asked confused and we both went into the living room to sit down

"Arizona. I didn't come all this way just so that we can talk about New York. My life is fine, yours however is falling apart and that's where I come in, so talk. Let me help you. I've been in this situation, being cheated on. And I know that this is way more complicated, but the feelings of betrayal is the same" the latina said softly and looked at me with concern.

I sighed and sat down on the couch "You remember how I told you that I was thinking about leaving Bette? It feels like this is some bad karma coming to bite me in the ass. It's like you don't know what you have until it's gone"

Callie grabbed my hand "Hey" she said softly "None of this is your fault…relationships have their ups and downs, especially if you have been together for a long time. If she couldn't handle less attention just for a few months out of those 8 years, she's the one that didn't know what she had. She's the one that fucked up…and now it's up to you to decide if you still want to work on things with her or not"

I nodded at Callie's words and squeezed her hand "I wanted us to work…for Lily's sake…but I can't forgive her for this…I don't trust her…I can't go back to what we were and act like nothing has happened…I'm done. I'm just scared I will lose Lily"

"You won't, I'll help you" Callie said softly

"Thanks for coming out here…I know we don't know each other all too well but I hope we can change that..."

"We will" Callie winked and took a sip of her coffee

"So c'mon let me show you the guestroom where you'll be staying"

We both got up and I grabbed her bag and showed her into the right room. "It's not that big but it has a comfy queen-size bed…the bathroom is just down the hall to the right. Make yourself at home, you can eat and drink whatever you find in the kitchen" I smiled

"This is perfect, thank you" she said and sat down at the end of the bed "Indeed very comfy"

"Oh I almost forgot, here's a key…I know you're not staying for long but I do have to work and I want you to feel comfortable and be able to go wherever you please even when I'm not around"

Our hands touched as I handed her the key and I felt a little flushed…hopefully she didn't notice

"And how do you know I'm not some serial killer or thug that will steal from you?"

"Well…" I laughed "I guess I have to sleep with one eyes open"

As we both giggled I heard the door bell and looked at Callie "I'll get the door, you unpack and get settled and then we go and get some lunch before Lily gets back"

Callie nodded and I rushed to the living room to answer the door. I was shocked to see Bette standing outside "Can I come in?" she said and walked past me before I had a chance to answer.

"I thought I made it pretty clear, I don't want you here" I said harshly

"I know…I just came to talk to you that is all and when I'm done I'll leave" Bette said

I sighed heavily "I'll give you one minute then you need to move your ass out of here" I shouted

Bette cleared her throat and just then Callie entered the kitchen

"I heard shouting I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Callie said softly and stopped as she saw Bette "Oh…you must be Bette"

"Yes and who the hell are you?!" Bette yelled

"Hey don't talk to her like that she has nothing to do with this…her name is Callie, she's a friend from New York"

"New York huh? Wow you move fast…you couldn't wait to get me out of here right?" Bette said loudly

"Just say what you came here to say" I said starting to get really tired of this.

Bette turned to Callie "Could you excuse us? I have something that I need to say to Arizona"

Callie looked a little uncomfortable and looked at me "No, if you have something to say, say it here" I said and crossed my arms

I could see in Bette's eyes that this was hard for her. I had been together with her for a long time and I knew all her looks. But she betrayed me and cheated and this time I wouldn't pity her and let her off the hook. My trust in her was gone and nothing she would say could ever change that or this situation.

Bette took a deep breath and looked into my eyes "Arizona…I didn't try and see you or call you until now because I wanted to make sure that I could do what I promised you and this family. I promise that I am not ever going to see her again, I am not ever going to speak to her again, I am not ever going to think about her again…I miss you. More than that…I need you…and I don't think that I can live without you" she took another deep breath "It is completely and totally over…please let me fix this"

I felt numb inside. Like nothing she said affected me. I stepped closer to Bette and looked into her eyes "You can't…you broke everything that meant anything to me…please leave or I'll have to throw you out"

She looked at Callie and took a step backwards "Fine…but I'm not giving up on you" she said softly and glanced quickly at me before leaving.

I slammed the door and sank to the floor. Callie came and sat down next to me on the floor and pulled me into a warm embrace "Just let the tears out, you can't avoid them forever" she whispered. The tears were now streaming down my face and I hated myself for it. But somehow I felt safer than ever. I let myself lose all the control and just be sad for a moment. Because I knew Callie would be there to pull me up again.

**A/N: So let me know what y'all think… **

**xoxo**

**L**


End file.
